50 Shades of Jade
by Annie Dash
Summary: 50 chapters worth of short stories revolving around Jade.
1. Revenge

So I got the idea to write this fanfiction a year or so ago, and I'm just getting started now because I thoroughly enjoy procrastinating. Out of all the characters on Victorious, I think Jade is by far the deepest and most complex, which opens her up to many storylines that never happened. Basically, this fanfiction will be fifty chapters, each exploring another layer/story about Jade and her life.

Note: Reviews keep me writing. :) If I don't get reviews, I won't write as often. And check out my other stories if I'm lazy and don't update often. It happens a lot. Also, I always accept constructive criticism but bear in mind that there's a difference between constructive criticism and outright rudeness.

Chapter 1

Revenge

From an early age, Jade West was a bright individual: she knew how to get what she wanted and how to hurt others who prevented her from getting what she wanted. Almost all her plans were foolproof, and she hesitated trusting anyone, as most people ended up breaking her trust.

It all stemmed from her father's actions after he left her mother for a young blonde woman when Jade was only three. Throughout the years, he remained distant from her, and although the custody arrangement allowed Jade to spend time with him on some holidays, weekends, and a month during summer break, he spent little time away from his job and with his only child. By the time Jade was in fourth grade, she had grown sick of how little her father cared about her life and the fact that after leaving his family, he had dated about six other woman, four of whom he ended up cheating on. The cold, emotionless man never seemed to care about who he hurt because he always believed his issues could be solved with money, lawyers, or bribery.

Jade couldn't be bribed to stay with her father, who was never home anyway, to respect his values and goals in life, or even to love him. After years of being with her father almost every weekend, she decided to prevent him from wanting her in his house to begin with. This, she decided, would help cause the custody arrangements to change. Since Jade's relationship with her mother was rather close, she desperately yearned to spend more time at her real home, where she could decorate her room however she wanted, take part in the arts programs at school, and most importantly, be with someone she actually loved.

On the second Saturday in October, Jade put her plan into action. By getting revenge on her father for basically being a horrible person, she figured the custody arrangements would drastically change. To start off the weekend right, she hid her father's car keys, so he'd be late for his Saturday morning meeting. He walked around the house yelling for twenty minutes until he finally found the keys and walked through the front door afterward complaining about how awful the meeting had turned out.

Later that night, Jade used cellophane wrap and covered her father's shampoo bottle with it, so he no shampoo would come out when he opened it. About half an hour before he usually took a shower, she decided to use all the hot water in order to make him even more mad. By then Jack West was furious and knew perfectly well what his daughter was up to. He punished her by making her stand in the corner and thinking about what she did wrong.

Her third trick was the nail in the coffin: She set his alarm clock three hours ahead, so instead of waking up at eight, he woke up at five. Immediately after waking up, he stormed into Jade's room and began screaming with her. At a more reasonable hour, after his work meeting, he called Jade's mother and demanded that his daughter leave his house early. Miss West obliged the divorced parents met with their lawyers only a few days later. The custody arrangement was drastically changed. Jade would only see her father on a couple holidays and for a week or two in the summer.

By making her dad sick of her by tricking him, Jade realized that revenge was the easiest way of getting what she wanted. The more she hurt people, the easier it would be to make them give in. It was a lesson Jade West never forgot.


	2. Submission

Thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 2

Submission

The boy with the beautiful hair and flawless skin was the only one who possessed the ability to make Jade go weak. Almost every one of his actions was perfect, and she saw him as a role model, someone she had to obey if she wanted to be a decent person, because she sure as hell wasn't a decent person yet. Just one look from the boy was enough to make her do whatever he said, unless she had the power to fight him on it. Usually, she was so enticed by his appearance and drawn in by the purity of his soul to bother resisting.

His name was Beck, and he knew the power he held over her, and he never abused it, which just made him look even more amazing in Jade's eyes.

They discovered his abilities about a year before they even started dating, at the end of seventh grade, on the pier in Santa Monica. Both were on a weekend trip with their families and ran into each other, vaguely recognizing each other from school. Neither one went to Hollywood Arts yet and only Beck had a somewhat stable group of friends. Neither one particularly wanted to be at the beach, but both dealt with it.

After recognizing each other and officially introducing themselves, the pair began to talk.

"What are some of your interests?" Beck asked.

"I like creative writing, reading, singing, and acting. My ultimate goal is to become a screenwriter and actress one day, but my parents don't really approve." Jade frowned, which Beck thought made her look like a sad puppy dog.

"I've always wanted to be an actor. I tend to come across as pretty emotionless, but when I'm on stage, I feel like I can show the emotions I'm to scared to portray."

Jade brightened up a bit. She seemed drawn in by Beck's similarity to her, and she saw caring and understanding in his warm brown eyes. "Are your parents okay with your decision to be an actor?"

"They pretend to be, but I know they want me to find something else that I care about, something more practical.

That was enough to make Jade love him and the two talked for hours about anything and everything, until they had to return to their families.

Over the next two days, they spent countless hours together, talking, laughing, and revealing aspects of themselves that they never would've imagined telling anyone.

During that weekend, Beck became the first person to ever see the submissive side of Jade: Every single time he asked for something, and even sometimes when he didn't ask, she immediately responded and did what he needed. She bought him sodas, food, and souvenirs, and when they were in the ocean, she would retrieve anything he may have forgotten by the shore. He made her rough exterior crumble, and she did everything for him, regardless of how difficult a task it was.

Over the years, she became better equipped to hide her submission and even fight it at times. However, the boy with the fluffy hair still could make her do whatever he wanted, although sometimes it required more pushing. Once they were dating, he could convince her to do even more things, which caused him to give her time-outs when she misbehaved, make her ask Tori Vega for help with her problems, and simply break down her walls.

Even the toughest girl has to listen to someone.


	3. Scissors

I most likely won't be updating again until I get a few more reviews. There's some incentive for you guys. :) Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this. I loved writing this chapter.

Also, if you have any suggestions for titles of upcoming chapters, that would be cool. I have a lot of this laid out already, but if anyone particularly wants to see a side of Jade, I'll consider changing some details in what I've written so far.

Here's Chapter 3:

Chapter 3

Scissors

Sometimes in the middle of the night, the fighting would get really loud. At age two, all the child could do was hide her head under the pillow and wait until the screams were silenced, either by her mother slamming her bedroom door or her father leaving the house. It didn't take her long to find a method of controlling things in her life.

On a particularly horrible night, after her father had come home late from "work", Mrs. West began interrogating him as to where he had been. Later on Jade realized he was with her first stepmother, but that night, she was still clueless and fairly innocent. After hearing her parents scream at each other for over an hour, the young girl climbed out of her brand new "big-girl" bed and grabbed her pink safety scissors. (Her mother still held out hope for her daughter becoming a girly girl who was obsessed with dressing up and wearing pink. Jade despised the color, even at age two.) Her inquisitive blue eyes darted across the room, looking for something, anything, that could possibly be destroyed with only a small pair of scissors.

Suddenly, it became crystal clear to her, an object hanging neatly in the closet. The beautiful light blue dress was covered in flowers of all different colors, yellow, orange, purple, and pink. The material was very soft looked extremely easy to cut up. She took the dress of the hanger and began attacking it. A pink flower was the first to be attacked. After demolishing the dress, she took her least favorite stuffed bear, one with a sparkly rainbow tutu, appropriately named Ballerina Bear, and began to tear it apart too. After doing so, she sat in the middle of all the stuffing and fragments of cloth flowers and began to cry until she fell asleep.

In the morning, her mother found the girl still asleep and realized what had happened. Mrs. West cleaned up her child's room and confiscated the scissors until Jade could prove that she could use them with responsibility. However, even after getting the sharp object back, the girl never learned. Every time she was frustrated, she would take out her anger using weapons. It helped her get through her parents' divorce, custody fights, arguments with friends, and teachers who simply didn't allow creativity.

By middle school, Jade's anger scared everyone away, and she was practically alone. The safety scissors turned into real ones and sometimes she would even use knives or hammers to destroy things. Hammers worked especially well on glass objects, a fact she discovered with great pleasure. Every once in a while, she would go after individual people, or even herself, with a pair of scissors, and no one could stop her rage, except for Beck. Scissors provided a way of speaking without using words, as they showed anger and sometimes sadness and evoked fear in people. They hid all Jade's weaknesses, especially the ones she was most terrified of revealing to other people.


End file.
